


Little Brother

by Scarpath



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rip I wrote sads, You didn't need those tears, i didn't, or at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: Why? Why couldn't Sans remember who the father was?





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sad.

Sans had been there when Gaster fell into that stupid machine. It had all happened so fast. One moment they were breaking away from a kiss, and the next there was a loud bang. It took Sans a moment to figure out what was going on, too dazed from the kiss. It had been a moment longer than it took Gaster, though. A moment too long to stop Gaster from doing something stupid.

 

Just as Sans was piecing together that the machine was collapsing, Gaster shoved something in his hands. He didn’t let Sans look at it, just shoving Sans out the door and slamming it shut behind him. He slid the lock shut before Sans could open it, leaving Sans staring at the camera feed. 

 

The room Gaster was in was carefully protected should something go wrong. However the machine that was malfunctioning needed someone to fix it, despite the risks. It might spread otherwise, and rip the entire Underground apart.

 

And Gaster had decided to be the one to fix it.

 

And Sans was helpless to watch as Gaster shut down the machine, at the cost of his own life. He had been shattered, swallowed by the rip in spacetime he had fixed a moment too late.

 

And Sans could only watch as his husband died before his eyes.

 

Almost instantly he felt a pull in his mind. His memories faded, as did his consciousness.

* * *

  
  


Sans awoke, greeted by the sight of his ceiling. He rubbed at his face, and was surprised when he realized he was holding something. He opened his hand, finding a small soul tucked in the palm of his hand. 

 

Where had it come from? Why was he holding... the child of a boss monster?

 

He scrambled for a moment, as he realized that he was holding  _ the soul of an unborn child. _ It wouldn’t last like that! He tore his own soul from his ribcage, carefully placing the little one on his own. It sunk just below the surface of his, and he sighed a breath of relief. Before panicking again.

 

Why had he done that?  _ Why had it worked? _ He wasn’t one of the child’s parents, that shouldn’t have worked! 

 

...Why was he crying?

 

Sans felt like he had just lost something dear to him, and he couldn’t...

 

The little soul gave him a slight memory, as much as a soul so small could, in attempt to help their father.

 

_ Two skeletons, laughing and crying as they looked in the soul of the taller one. “It worked! We- we’re gonna be parents, Sans! Parents!” _

 

Who was the other skeleton? Why couldn’t he remember the face of... of...

 

Sans let out a guttural sob as he curled around his soul and its passenger. He didn’t understand what was going on, just that he couldn’t even remember the name or face of the little soul’s other parent. What kind of father was he, to just forget?

 

No much of one at all, he figured.

* * *

  
  


Sans looked on at the little infant cradled in his arms. He knew he should be happy, he just had a child! And yet, tears streamed down his face. Tears for the one that wasn’t with him, for the child who would only have one parent.

 

“I don’t deserve to be your father.” Sans told the little bundle.

* * *

  
  


“Who’s this little bundle?” Sans inwardly panicked, he couldn’t take this. He couldn’t be-

 

“My brother.” Sans lied. And yet, he couldn’t keep himself from giving the same answer, again, and again, and again.

 

At some point, he almost grew to believe it. That the skeleton who grew up to look like someone he couldn’t remember was his brother, and not his son.

 

That Papyrus was just his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that just kind of happened. I'm not sure where it came from, tbh.


End file.
